


Ultimatum

by NightmareOfNo



Series: Ultimatum [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareOfNo/pseuds/NightmareOfNo
Summary: A new death game inspired by Danganronpa and Zero Escape. 10 strangers with a connection unknown to them wake up in a school. There's no way to escape the school and so they are forced to play along with the Evil stuffed cat Bei's plans. Bei makes them play his game: Ultimatum. They are presented with an Ultimatum and must vote or die. While playing this game, they must also uncover the secrets hidden within the school. Discover how all of them are connected and find a means of escape.I've had this story idea in my head for a while. I tried making a rp out of it but it didn't really work. I really hope you guys enjoy.





	1. Prologue

I wake up and I can feel a dull throbbing in my head. My throat feels like I haven't had anything to drink in at least 4 days. It was completely dark around me and I couldn't even make out any shapes. I slowly reach out my hand to find my "cell" is a lot smaller than I thought. I can't even fully extend my elbow.

I gently pushed the wall in front of me and it swung on hinges opening. It was actually a door. My eyes are temporarily blinded by the sun when I open the door. I was unconscious in a locker. I try to step out and I fall flat on my face. I seemed to be in a school of some kind. 

I get up as I gently rub my nose. "Where am I? Or better yet, who am I?" My mind felt as if there was a thick fog hanging over it. I walked towards the door and saw my reflection in the door's window. In that reflection was a teenage boy. 

He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't good looking either, he was average. His black hair was unkempt and his eyes were a piercing blue. His body wasn't average. His body looked malnourished. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. He was one make up job away from being Gollum. How do I know Lord of the rings anyway?

It was then that my identity came back to me. "My name is...Peter Price." So I remember who I am but I don't remember how I got here. This situation is perplexing to say the least. I was about to walk out when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey there Kid. You know where we are?" 

I turned around to see a man who was probably in his 30's. He had a goatee and his hair was long and tangled. He kinda looks like Shoto Aizawa now that I think about it. "No I don't. I'm Peter, who are you?" The man gets up and stretches "Can't remember"

He seems to be a man of few expressions as he had the same expression on for the whole conversation. His lips moved but his face seemed to be in the most listless expression. I'd be willing to bet that he could even give Tanaka a run for his money. "Look in the window. You'll remember your name, it's the one thing they let us keep"

The man did as I said and slowly turned around. "The name is Jonathan Armstrong." His expression still hadn't changed as he grabbed the doorknob and opened it. I followed him out the door and we seemed to be in a courtyard. There were these podiums in a circle, all of them had small tv's attached to them. 

"What the hell..." I muttered this to myself and then I see 8 other people. They all seemed to be panicking but then a high pitched voice came out from some speakers above our head. There was something off about the voice, it sounded like Mickey Mouse if his tone of voice wasn't quite right. The uncanny valley is truly terrifying.

The voice spoke "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please! My name is Bei!" There was definitely something off. A TV positioned on a wall had turned on and there was a stuffed cat moving and talking. Bei continues "You've all been specially selected to participate in some fun games! What's that? What kind of games? Only the best kind" 

This cat thing was starting to tick me off but he just kept talking "I call this game: Ultimatum. Here's how it will work, whenever I get bored I'll make you guys stand at these podiums and vote on something. Actually you know what? Screw exposition. Wouldn't wanna drive away our audience!"

Just then 3 exact replicas of Bei walk over to the podiums and stand on them. The TV Bei starts talking again "I'll show you how the game works. Okay you 3! Get ready to vote! Here are your choices! Bei Clone 1 lives! Bei Clone 1 dies! VOTE NOW!" A Bei marked with the number 2 started to back away and shake it's head.

TV Bei spoke again "Bei 2? You know what happens to those who refuse to vote right? Execution!" Just then a spear shot out of a building and right through the Bei's head as it collapses. TV Bei continues "Refusing to vote will not be tolerated." Both of the surviving Bei's touch the left side of the screen which is red and marked Bei 1 Dead. "Ah I see, so you've chosen death." A mechanical arm comes out of the 3rd floor of the school building and grabs Bei 1. It closes it's hand and crushes the Bei inside of it. "That's How Ultimatum works!


	2. The Togami Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introductions

I think we all realized at that point that our lives were now good as forfeit if the cat says so. Bei had lit a cigar and had it in her mouth. "Okay Bei 3, your job is surveillance, keep an eye on them for me please. Also there's no escape cause you're surrounded by a huge 22 miles high electric fence." and with that the TV shut off and Bei was gone. Bei 3 bounces over to me and handed me a key "This is the key to your room, Code 01, Peter Price."

I looked down at the key and saw a number. I walked back inside and found the dorm area. I found my door and unlocked it. "Okay this is creepy" My room seemed to be an almost perfect replica of my room back home but there was one thing off. 

The heads of all my figures and plushes had been replaced with Bei's Head. Not just that but even the clock was modeled after Bei. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder." I saw a computer in the corner of the room and even though it looked like Bei, I might be able to contact the outside word. I turned on the power and I was ready to smash this computer when I saw what was on it.

There was a single application called The Porn Finder "How thoughtful" I mumbled to myself. I sighed and shut off the computer "This situation is ridiculous. I'd rather be running from an ink demon or a blue demon with a big head." It's been a very strange day and I'm tired. I lay down on the water bed provided for us "I swear if I end up inside this thing..."

That's when I heard a knock on my door, I slowly get up as I yell out "I swear if you ask if Tamara is home, I will skewer you!" I open the door and there seemed to be a kid around 12 years old. She spoke in a soft voice "Um my name is Sara...Lance asked me to get you...please don't skewer me"

I sigh "what does this Lance guy want?" Sara spoke "He wants us to introduce ourselves. We'll probably be here for a while so we should probably do that. Cause there's Zero Escape from here." I sigh again "alright let's go"

I walked with Sara to the school's library and I saw the 8 others sitting there. A young man (early 20's or late teens) jumped up, I assumed this guy to be Lance. He had an Afro and a very easygoing look to him. "You're not gonna complain about burgers not being 100% beef, are you?" He looked very confused "Well uh I'm Lance, come sit down"

I take a seat at the table with the rest of them. They all seemed to be different or unique from Look alone, almost like they were from some story. Lance stood up from his chair "let's introduce ourselves. I'll start, my name is Lance and I'm a surfer. We'll go counterclockwise!" 

Counterclockwise? That means I'm next. I stand up "I'm Peter and I'm just an average high school student" I sat down, that should be enough to satisfy them. Next Sara stood up "Um...my name is Sara...and I'm a hacker." This little girl is a hacker? Jeez I might have to call her Oracle.

Next was a middle aged man with a shaven head "My name is Rex and I'm an MMA fighter" then there was Jonathan "I'm Jonathan and I'm a stunt double." My eyes drifted to the next person who had a very rugged Appearance and seemed to be in his mid 40's. The name's Billy. I'm a farmer"

Then a girl around my age dressed in all black stood up, she had black hair with a red streak through it. “My name is Nura and I'm a poet." She said this with the same enthusiasm as someone who had just watched their dog die. I do understand how she feels though. The next person stood up and glared at Nura "Are all Asians so edgy? I'm May and I'm an anthropologist, I should tel you about the origin of the see-saw at a later date." 

The next woman stood up "I'm Freila and I'm an artist." She sat down and then the final person stood up "I'm Heather and I run a candy store. I don't intend to act all friendly with you little shits" she seemed to detest us.  
Lance stood up "To be honest, introductions aren't the only reason I brought you here. I found something."  Lance presses down on the table and the part he pressed sunk in as a bookshelf swung open, a secret passage.


	3. Iruma’s Favorite Month is May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Ultimatum

I cautiously stepped forward, who knows what this passage may have in store for us. I stepped in...and there were more shelves with more books. I picked up a book and opened it as May yelled out "GOD LANCE YOU FOUND MORE BOOKS! You're not helpful at all" May had a very grating voice and I don't know how much more I can take. I give my response to May's assault "Hold on...look at these books."

The one I opened showed me as a student in this school. The picture showed me running down the track field. "What...is this? All of you are something big...so where do I fit in?" Truthfully I'm a young ace detective but I don't want any of them finding out yet. May assaults our ears and sanity again "That's what I'm saying!"

I should come back to this secret room to investigate further when no one else is here. One by one they left the room and I followed. Lance spoke up "So we're all former students of this school..." That's when I heard the one thing I didn't wanna hear. Bei's voice echoes through the school "It's time to play Ultimatum! Please make your way to the podiums. 

I made my way to the podiums "I wonder what we'll be voting on...it better not be to find a culprit." We all step up the podiums as Bei gives a toothy grin from the tv. "Since this is the first Ultimatum, I figured we should't kill anyone just yet. Here are your choices!"

Bei continues speaking "A coma of undetermined length for May or a 2 day Coma for Peter?" I immediately pressed my icon. A 2 day coma is better than one with no set length. I see some of the others doing the same but May looks pissed "FUCK YOU TEDDY!! I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A HANK PYM LOVE INTEREST" I see the votes cast and I immediately fall unconscious.

(Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter)


	4. Library Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up from his coma and investigates the secret room. Is there a traitor in the group?

It's dark. It's as if the secret dark type had thrown it's bag over my head. I have no form and I have no voice. The darkness is crushing, it feels like it's swallowing me. Can anyone hear me? I'm falling in the black.

That's when the darkness starts to fade as I open my eyes and sit up in my room. That's right...I'm playing this sick game. I just woke up from a coma. I wash my face in the Mira Mira on the wall. I sigh as I get dressed and walk out of my room.

I look around for the others but the building seems to be completely empty. Why am I the only one here? But that's when I hear their voices. Their voices are coming from the cafeteria so I open the door and there they are sitting at the table. Everyone turns to look at me at the same time.

Lance immediately speaks "Hey! How ya doing!" I awkwardly shift in place "I'm feeling comatose" That's when Jonathan speaks "Like I was saying I figured out what exactly Bei is" This caught my attention. If we know what Bei is, perhaps we could fight it.

Jonathan stands up and with a deep breath he shouts "Bei must be an Enemy stand!" I think all of us were standing there in shock "It all makes sense when you think about it." The only thing that makes sense is my new found headache. May snapped "Shut up! Stand? I feel bad for your parents, you disgusting weeaboo!" 

"Hey now, that's uncalled for May" Lance was the one to speak. There's no way I'm getting involved with someone like May. "Jonathan may be wrong but he's trying his best just like the rest of us." May gives a final sneer before she goes back to eating.

Lance looks back at me "We've all agreed to meet at the cafeteria first thing each morning." I start eating my breakfast "Alright I'll be there too but...Where is Heather?" Heather was the only one who seemed to be missing. Lance scratched his head "She kinda refuses to come." I have to wonder how she manages to keep that sweet shop of hers open.

I finish eating my breakfast and I leave the cafeteria. I head to the libraries as I open the secret door "Jinkies!" I might as well have lost my glasses. When the door opened I realized something huge. The books that were there were all missing. "Did someone clean house? "

I take a closer look at the room as I step in "It's...really all gone" Then I notice a single red book on the floor "Perhaps the perpetrator was messy and left this behind." I open the book and flip through the pages. The pages had pictures of all of us attending this school "Newmaker's Academy" they call it. 

It has pictures of all of us...except him. I frantically flip through the pages looking for any picture of him but there's no sign of him. Is he different from us somehow? Why isn't he in these pictures? I hear someone step behind me, I turn around and see the one missing holding a steel pipe above their heads and they bring it down onto my head as I pass out.


	5. The Evil Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is suspected of being the traitor.

My head hurts. It hurts so much. I open my eyes to see a dark room, so bare and clean. The previous events rush into my mind. I remember everything...except their identity. I see the book in front of me. I pick it up, I'll find them in here! I open the book and I immediately realize that the book had been replaced with a fairy tale.

"GENTLY CARESS!" I scream as I throw the book in frustration. I was so close to ending this and now...gently caress. I may not have been able to identify them but one thing is clear, there's a traitor among us. I'd say this is worse than falling out a tree. "I shouldn't let the others know about this. Wouldn't wanna cause a panic." 

I make my way out of the room with a sprained ankle and countless bruises. Did he just maul me when I was knocked out? I notice Lance running over "Woah dude, you look seriously hurt! Let's get you to the Nurse's office!" I didn't have the strength to resist as he drags me to the office "So, what happened to you?" Shit. I need to make up a lie quick. "A bookshelf fell on me while I was climbing to get a book"

Lance looked doubtful but he seemed to accept it anyway "Anyway man, take this. It'll help the pain" I look cautiously at the pill "It's not gonna take over my brain under the pretense of making me cool, right?" Lance looked very confused "I don't think so?" I sigh as I take the pill.

"Hey Lance, the books in the secret room are gone" This catches Lance's attention "Alright I'm gonna go tell everyone" Lance bolts out the room and leaves me with my thoughts. It'd be nice if I woke up and this was all just a nightmare but I'm not so stupid.

It's often said that with effort you can achieve anything. I don't believe this to be true. You can't become bigger through effort, we can't defy Bei and live through effort. Effort alone does not equate to success. Human beings are prone to jumping to conclusions which is why I'm not surprised by the events that follow.

Rex suddenly kicks down the door and grabs me by my shirt. He throws me into the wall. "Okay Traitor, spill it and tell us how to get out of here!" I slowly stand up with my back screaming in pain "Why do you think I'm a traitor?"

Rex grinned "Cause you stole those books" I chuckled slightly "The books were already gone. I didn't steal anything." That's when several more walk in and grab me. I'm too weak to fight against the group. They shove me into a chair and they bind me with chain.

It wasn't long before my hands were tied behind the chair with rope. Tape placed over my mouth and they even chained my feet down. I struggle against my confines to no effect. I look around the classroom they had placed me in. My sprained ankle is still screaming in pain.

I hear faint talking in the distance. It's indistinct but I can make out one voice, the loudest one. "Fine! I'll loving do it!" May walks into the room with a knife in her hand. Where did she get a knife? She presses the knife to my throat and it cuts a little "Tell me how we get out or I'll make a second Mami"


	6. Expectations Vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Ultimatum

The knife was held to my throat and I didn't dare move. I really didn't need to be the new decapitation meme after all. May spoke "Tell me what I wanna know before I make Jigsaw look like Blue's Clues!" I spoke softly "Okay, what you wanna do is go to your local rehab center, ask to be enrolled and throw yourself a pity party!" 

May didn't like that. She raised the knife and stabbed my arm. I scream out in pain"OH FUCK!" Blood started to drip with the knife still in my arm "I am not a traitor!" Lance walked in and untied my hands and put me in a chair which he tied me to. Lance pulls the knife out of my arm with a grunt. 

Lance glared May down "That's enough. There's a possibility that there is no traitor and this is all just paranoia talking." Sara rushed to my side and held out her arms as if to shield me. Nura followed suit "I'm the only one allowed to hurt others, got it" It was almost like we were the losers club ready to do battle with the thing that lurks in the sewers. Jonathan walked over and shouted "Anyone who wants to get to my best bud has to go through me!"

The others seemed put off by this and walked away. I'm the traitor in their minds so hurting others wouldn't be optimal. I immediately hug each and every one of them. Nura was repulsed by the hug. That's when I hear the dreaded voice of Bei. 

"It's time for an Ultimatum!" We all headed to the podiums and I immediately felt my stomach tighten. On the screen were the choices: Kill May or Kill Lance. I pressed May as I'm sure most would do. Better her than the guy who brought us together. I hear Bei laugh "Now then let's see the results"

The results showed up on the screen and my body was filled with pure horror. It was as if I had opened a Percy Jackson book only to find Harry Potter, completely unexpected. There in the screen were the words "Lance has been chosen. We will now commence the execution"

Why Lance? I thought for sure people would choose May...he defended me. He stood up to say I wasn't the traitor. Those who help the traitor are just as bad. That's what they're thinking. So I watch as mechanical arms pick up lance and rip off his arms, his legs and his head. A Bei then rides him like a surfboard. 

(Comment who you want to see more of in the story)


	7. Threw It On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a stand.

It had been 2 weeks since Lance's death but the feeling of dread and the urge to expel everything I'd eaten in the last year still hadn't left my body. I had to take a shower to get the blood off my body but I could still feel it. I had told myself that I would just wake up and it would all be a dream, I had told myself that the damned cat wouldn't actually follow through but now i had to face it. I miss the days of good gadget wielding cats.

I threw on a shirt and left my room. Everyone seemed to glare at me, they probably still think I'm the traitor...not that it matters. I head to the kitchen of the school and grab a plate. These meals always mysteriously appear. Today is..."Seriously!? Porridge again!? God what is this? Goldilocks?" I sigh as I eat the porridge. I'm starting to understand why the bears were eating it, no human could ever eat this and enjoy it.

May walks in and gives me the finger. She said something about Lance but I didn't listen. I just gave her a finger of my own. Sara slid next to me and gently hugged. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What is this? Physical contact? You know if you keep hugging me, I might get the wrong idea" I was trying not to think about Lance but it wasn't really working. Sara puffed out her cheeks "I was trying to be nice! Whatever!" She stormed off. 

Nora was watching me from a corner...there seems to be a dark aura emanating from her but she might be trying to be nice? She makes up her mind and walks over. She then says something that shocked me but also made sense. May attacked, Sara tried to sympathize, but Nora? "Shit happens. Get over it and get on with your life" Then she left.

She may have a point, I've been mourning and sulking for long enough. I get up after I finish my porridge and throw the bowl on the ground like I was Diogenes. Everyone turned to me when they heard the bowl shatter. I stand up on my chair "It's been 2 weeks and we need to get our shit together. The truth is I'm not a student, I'm a detective. I hid this cause I didn't think I could trust any of you but now we need to stand together. That damn cat wants us dead but we need to stand up and break out of here"

(A/N, sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having trouble writing but this shouldn't last too long. Soon This will be on archive of our own)


	8. Children Of Bei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cult rises up to declare Bei as their god.

I breathe. In. Out. In. Out. That was the first speech I had ever given and it felt like a success...then an Apple hits me in the face. May seems to the one who had thrown it. Of course. Freila was the first to clap. “That was a nice speech” Freila seems nice I guess. That’s when Billy speaks “This isn’t the time for nice speeches. It’s time for a culling. Throw Jesus Christ to the curb. Bei is our new god! Any who dare stand in her way will be culled.” 

With that Billy left with Rex and Heather in tow. There’s a goddamn cult now. Nura brushed her hair out of her face and said 2 words “so stupid” then she left. Before long it was just Sara and I. “Well that didn’t go according to plan” Sara gives a small laugh “That’s what you have to say after that?” I shrug and leave as well.

I can’t let the stupid cult just kill anyone they please so I write some messages and send them to everyone except the three cult members. The message read “Meet me in my room at 11 pm. We need to counter act the cult” I wait patiently and soon it’s 11. I open the door and find May there with a gun pointed at my face. 

She speaks “All heathens who dare threaten to undermine the order of the wise cat Bei must be sacrificed to purify their soul.” Before I can even respond Rex comes from no where and slams my head into the doorway multiple times and my vision goes black.

 

The thing about having your head slammed into the doorway is that it really fucking hurts. I open my eyes and I’m tied to a chair. Blood streams down my face slowly. I can taste the blood. Billy is standing in the back with a dagger. Where the hell did he get that? “Heathen. You tried to destroy us but you know not the power behind us. Even May has come to our side for she knows Bei’s power.”

May adds her own words “It put you in a coma without even touching you. That’s some god level shit” Billy nods “Now you pay for disrupting the order that the magnificent Bei provides. You must be culled.” He raises the dagger over his head and is about to bring it down when I heard that voice again. “It’s time for an ultimatum. Billy stops “Bei requires your attendance. You live for now”

When we get to the podiums everyone is there and the TV clicks on “okay everyone, here’s the rules, choose a group of people to die. The cult or the rest.” This Ultimatum game is rigged. The cult has 4 members including May, but there’s 9 of us. I immediately choose the cult. 

Billy looks shellshocked “But my lord, this puts your people at a disadvantage” That’s when Bei grins “My people? I never sponsored your little fan club. You used me to do whatever you want so now you pay.” 5 to 4 in favor of the cult’s death. Axes come from all directions and decapitate all 4 cult members.

Dead: Lance, Billy, May, Heather, Rex.  
Alive: Peter, Sara, Nura, Freila Jonathan.


End file.
